


Deadpool Has A Nice Day

by AAAAAFriday



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is going to have a good day for once, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Parent Tony Stark, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, deadpool is happy, they go to disneyland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAFriday/pseuds/AAAAAFriday
Summary: When things aren't looking so good, Deadpool is determined to let himself have one good day. So when he sees an opportunity, he takes it, and he's not going to let anyone stop him!(Rated M for the copious amount of swears.)





	1. It begins

Ginny Way stared down at her computer. This fanfiction was taking longer than she expected, but she was determined to write it. The Loki x Reader fanfics wouldn’t write themselves after all! Suddenly, her computer turned bright green. 

“What’s happening?” Yelled Ginny. 

Suddenly, the green opened up into a portal, pulling Ginny inside. 

Ginny gasped. It was the avengers! And they were fighting thanos! And Loki was there. He was hot. 

“I have to help!” Whispered Ginny. 

She runs through the chaos over to thanos, and slaps him. 

“That’s for what you did to spidey!” She yelled.

With the force of the slap, thanos died.   
Spiderman looked over, clearly confused.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Tony Stark also looked over, concerned. 

“Yeah, you’re saying something happens to my son?” he asked. 

“I’m your son?” 

“Yeah, kid. The adoption papers went through last night.”

“Cool!” said Spiderman. 

“Don’t worry about it!” said Ginny cheerfully. 

Now that Thanos was dead and everyone was safe, she was free to do what she knew she was there to do- Meet Loki. 

She started to look around, wondering where Loki was. Then she spotted him. He was soooo cute! 

“Loki!” she called, getting his attention. 

“What?”

“I love you!”

“No.”

Loki turned away. Thor turned him back around. 

“Give her a chance, brother.”

“No.”

Ginny pouted. 

“What is going on? Who is this girl? What comic is she from? Is there some new writer we weren’t told about?” asked Loki toward the sky. 

“This isn’t a comic, silly! It’s a fanfic! And I’m the author!” Said Ginny. 

To prove her point, she snapped her fingers and the sky turned green to match her shirt. (Which was from Hot Topic™.) 

“Oh no…” Said Loki. “No, this isn’t happening. You’re done writing this!” 

He ran at Ginny, casting a spell. Then she disappeared. 

Except, the world around them didn’t disappear. Why, you might ask? Well, that would be me, and I’m changing the tense. 

Who am I? You’ll find out in a minute. 

“Wait, if she’s not writing the story anymore, then who is?” Asks Thor, placing his hands on his hips to show off his (incredible!) muscles. 

“That would be me,” I say, stepping into view. 

“Deadpool!” Someone yells. 

“Happy to see me? This is my story now.”


	2. Disney time

“See ya fuckers, I’m going to Disneyland™!” 

After saying this Deadpool disappears, like the Coolass Sexy Motherfucker™ he is.

Deadpool reappears in Disneyland™. Now you may be thinking, why might I decide to go to Disneyland™? Because for once, I’m going to have a good fucking day. Seriously, every single comic, movie, and fanfic ; ‘Deadpool’s family dies,’ ‘something bad happens to Deadpool,’ ‘Deadpool’s dick gets chopped off by a horrible dick-chopping monster named Dave.’ It’s fucking bullshit! So now that I control it, I’m going to fucking Disneyland.™ 

Deadpool walks over to fantasyland. There it is; Casey Junior™. Deadpool hops on. The kid next to him looks confused. 

“What? Just because I’m older than you I can’t have fun?” 

The kid shrugs. The ride starts.

Okay, I’ll admit it’s a little weird that I’m on a kid’s ride, but fuck you. It’s fun. And my only goal here is to have fun. So fuck you. 

The goes around once. And then security showed up. 

“See the train come around the track, Casey Junior™’s back!” Sings Deadpool.

“Wait…” he says as he is grabbed by security.

“Sir, the park prohibits cosplaying for those over the age of twelve, we’re taking you to Disney™ Jail™™” 

“Well, fuck.”

Deadpool™ disappears. 

I’m not going to be a fucking Disney Convict™. Guess I’ll go somewhere else. I’m not giving up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review!


End file.
